Dim Lights And A White Rose :Hogwarts
by Luckerster
Summary: Will Harry's love life with Cho survive? Unexpected romances you'll never expect.Who knows what else will happen. The to be continued series...


It was just a casual day at Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry, Harry was sitting in the Gryfendor common room with Ron and Navel. "Where's Hermione", Ron asked? "Oh I think she went down to the Library to study for our Potions exam this week. "Harry replied. "Should have fig'erd, she's been down there every afternoon for the past week, you'd think she'd be smart enough to realize she doesn't need to do that , and that she need to take a break and have a life. "Just then Neville's remembrall turned red with smoke. "Arr, this stupid ol' thing annoys me so much it does, always turning red and I can't remember what it is that I've forgotten!" "Bothers me all day, sometimes I just sit there holding it out of the window debating whether I should drop it or not, then I just can't, I have this weird feeling as if its alive, an I'd feel guilty if I did, be like killing a person." "Here Neville, let me solve your problems" (Ron takes the remberall and reaches towards the window clasp) "wait! I remember now, maybe I'll just keep this ol' fellow around for a while, see you guys later!" (Nevel races out of the common room) "Wonder what it is he'd forgot?" , "Seems he's in a bit of a rush, wouldn't you say Harry? Ron asked. "Err…Yeah!" Replied Harry as he shook himself out of a daze. "What's wrong Harry , you seem confused? You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine nothing you can help me with, thanks." "What is it." "Nothing , its personal." "Nothing you can't tell your best friend?" "Alright, well I was just thinking about Cho." "About Cho? Why she's a bloody whore, think she deserves better than you, why you can't get any better!" "That's what I've been thinking about, you see she asked me to dinner last week, supposed to go out tonight actually, say's she still has feelings for me." "Well bloody hell! Harry, how could you keep this from me!" "Ron I never even said that I was going to go!" "Well are you?" "yes-but--" "Harry!"

"I don't even know if I have feelings for her anymore, ok!" (Harry paces around the room, meanwhile Fred and George walk in) "How's it going lovebirds?" Fred remarks. "Yeah , you two having a nice nigh together?" "Shut up George!" Ron says. (Fred and George walk out of the room muttering to each other) "I need time to think" Harry finally says , "I'll be in the Library with Hermione, where it's quiet."

Walking down to the Library , Harry passes Malfoy with his girlfriend, Jamie, making out. Harry glances over secretly, wanting not to be seen staring. Looking over, Harry sees Malfoy's hand up Jamie's shirt. You can tell there are flexuous things going on underneath the cloth because of its moving very soothingly. I wish I had someone , Harry thinks to himself, but I never want to see that again! When Harry finally gets into the Library, he goes to Ron , Hermione, and his' usual table that they always sit at, unless its occupied of course.

Turning the corner to the area where the table they sit is at , he stops. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Hermione, it seems she is talking to someone! Harry listens closely, he hears fragments of sentences. He still cannot see who Hermione is talking to from his angle , the figure appears to be a man , and is facing away from Harry, but if Harry turned that corner Hermione would be staring right at him. So Harry decides to listen. "You know we are going to Hogsmead this Friday, I was hoping we could spend sometime alone while were there." "I was thinking the same thing, Its so hard to keep meeting like this, and I really want to keep this private until we are ready to tell people." "I just don't see why you aren't ready though, what's there to be ready about. I though you were happy, I know I am." "I am happy, in fact I'm more than happy being with you. When I'm with you it makes me fell like I have a purpose in life, and I 'm not being judged, it really relives my stress after classes." "Can I help you young man?" That voice is not familiar Harry thinks to himself…"oh sorry." (Harry turns around , it's the Librarian--Harry's whispering) "no I'm just thinking , I'm fine, thanks" (Hermione walks out startled and worried) "Oh hi Harry, It's just you" "Hi, Hermione, what are you doing" "Oh err.….Neville and I were just .." "studying" -Neville cuts in. To Be Continued….


End file.
